


Olive

by Madmax68421



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mystery, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmax68421/pseuds/Madmax68421
Summary: Madelyn Santos is anything but excited to move from Brazil to London. That is till you meet the golden trio, but more accurate Ron Weasley and things start looking up. Things are going well till you find your dead mom's name carved into your bed post, which is odd because your father told you she has never been to Europe.Takes place in the fourth book, but I mixed aspects of the movie and book. Also huge warning, I wrote this forever ago on Wattpad! The writing isn't good, but the story is great!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's bad writing, I wrote this a couple of years ago. Hope you like it!

"WHAT?!" clamored down the staircase, angry that my dad had casually mentioned that we would be moving to London "We can't move to London, that's worlds away." my mind was racing "Plus I can't just leave my friends, and what if Hogwarts doesn't accept me?" I said, my face red with anger. 

"Madelyn, i don't know why you are acting this way, you said you never had very many friends. Hogwarts is a fine school" he said, he walked past me towards a little table in the hallway. He opened a the small wooden drawer which held a small envelope with red seal. He turned around and handed it to me. I looked at it, the seal had been broken. 

"What is that?" I asked though, I already knew what it was.

"That's your Hogwarts acceptance letter." he said with a smile, "We leave in a week, so start packing."

I look at him in disbelief, he gave me a weeks notice that we would be moving to a different continent! 

"A week? Why are we moving, is it work?" i asked annoyed, but trying to still be respectful. 

"Yes, and yes, but it's classified." he said looking away from me. 

I decided to end the conversation there, i looked at him with a scowl, and headed up our creaky stairs. Our house, it wasn't much, it was small and old. But i couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I flopped against my bed, and sighed. My owl, Billie, squawked for food, to which i handed her a couple of owl treats i had laying on my bedside table. I just couldn't imagine living anywhere but Brazil, and couldn't imagine going to anywhere but Castelobruxo. After hours of tossing and turning I drifted off into a light sleep. 

Beep, Beep, Beep 

My eyes opened slightly as i looked at my alarm clock, 7:45 a.m. I glared at it as i got out of bed, it's beady red eyes glaring back at me. I walked groggily down the stairs, into the blue painted kitchen. My father had a nice breakfast of eggs, ham, and toast prepared for me. 

"Thanks dad." I sat down at the table with a mad expression, i was still angry at him about the bomb he dropped last night. "It's not his fault we are leaving" I thought, trying to console myself. I straightened up and look at him, i let the corners of my mouth go up a bit. " i'm sorry about the other night." my tone of voice serious and with a hint of sadness. "I just have lived a in Brazil my whole life, doing the same thing, going to the same school. Change is different, change is hard." I said in a calm voice, looking at him with a smile. 

My father got very strange whenever i apologize, he puts on this "guilty face", like he did something wrong. I remember it always being like that even when i was little apologizing for the littlest stuff. Like "sorry i broke the vase, lied, or threw my toys." but he still made a sad face. When he would say sorry he always sounded more sincere than he should have. Almost like he is apologizing for something worse then what he actually did. He made that same face again.

"It's all right. Why don't you eat and run along, tell your friends about Hogwarts." he said leaving the room. 

I scarfed down my breakfast, almost choking on my egg, and changed out of my pajamas. I walked out the door to tell my friend about the news. I don't think my father knew this, but i didn't have friends, i had a friend, one friend. But that is alright because she is my best friend. She goes to Castelobruxo like me, we met as first years, and we kind of have been doing the same things as each other ever since. I could talk to her about anything and everything. But i was dreading telling her about me moving.

"Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, the kid who defeated 'he who must not be named'" said Miranda as we walk through the market. 

"Really? He's like really famous right?" i asked with wide eyes

"Yeah i'd say if you defeat an evil wizard who tried to kill you, you get pretty famous" she said laughing a bit.

We walked down the road to a small store with a big sign that read "Gigi's Magic Shop". The store was very small, and all the space was used to store a variety of muggle magic trinkets. Of course it wasn't real magic, just tricked out wands that could make plastic pigeons come out of them, never ending handkerchiefs, and an assortment of playing cards. We walked up to the counter which stood a rather large lady who always had a scowl on her face. Her curly black hair matched her beady black eyes staring down at us. 

"Qual é o seu negócio? (what's your business?)" she asked us skeptically. There was a code that you would have to say to get through. It changes every week. This week it was...

"It's a great day for Quidditch." i said brightly

The women turned around pulled out her wand, and pointed it to the door and window. They immediately shut. She turned around again, pointing her wand towards an seemingly empty wall.

"revelio" she said as a door appeared, and opened.

We walked through a alleyway leading to a large square. Many wizards and witches moved quickly in and out or the stores. Many booths were set up on the walkway, many with an assortment of potions and charms, some with cramped owl cages. Me and Miranda walked a ways till we reached a small pub, it had a small hanging sign that read "Spine's Pub", the sign gave a groan in the wind like it was in pain when it moved. We walked in, being hit immediately with the smell of strong beer. 

"Two butterbeers please." i said politely. 

Once we had gotten our butterbeer we sat down at a small wooden table, where we talked for hours. 

"I better go, my father will be expecting me for dinner." I said with a frown, this very well might be the last time i would see her.

"Write! You better write" she said tears filling her eyes. "Even if nothing is happening just write!"

I nodded, and pulled her into a hug.

"Bye" i said, tears now filling my eyes. And with that i left. 

I spent the rest of the week packing up my belongings. Our house echoed at every step as boxes took the places of household items. Until the house was completely empty, including boxes and large pieces of furniture. I assumed they had been aparated to our house in Britain. 

"Alright, it's moving day!" said my father as he walked down the stairs his wand out, with his trunk hovering in front of him.

I ran upstairs to my trunk in my room. "wingardium leviosa" i said pointing my wand at my trunk. I walked down the stairs turning back to the house. "Goodbye." i said as i flew my trunk into the flying car. And our journey to London began, in about 12 hours we would be at our new home. (Lets just pretend that in Brazil there are certain spells an underaged wizard can do ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyn is preparing for Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is short I'm just going to post chapter 3 right after it.

I slept most of the way, but also read my old school books. I did not want to look dumb at Hogwarts, i needed to make a good impression. That started off by knowing what i need to know. I began to get nervous just thinking about Hogwarts. What would it be like? And Britain would be extremely different from Brazil, that was obvious. But just how different? After a while of reading i took a nap, but before i knew it I woke up to my father tapping on my shoulder.

"We are here, welcome home!" he said brightly, though i'm not sure how after driving for 12 hours. I got out of the car and looked at a medium sized brick house. It was a bit bigger than our last, and it had a more homey feel to it. I took my trunk up to the white door and opened it. As the door swung open i was greeted by a waft of dust. I coughed and walked it. The door led to a small kitchen painted yellow, with white counters, and a white tile floor. I walked through the kitchen to a larger room with couches and a coffee table that seemed to be stocked with the latest wizard news. I guessed father had apparated our furniture to the house.

As i looked at the staircase my father said "up the stairs and just keep going straight, that's your room."

I walked up the stair and kept going, walking into a empty, medium sized room. With my twin sized bed randomly in the middle of it, along with a bed stand and desk. Boxes randomly placed throughout the room. My room was completely unpacked and ready by dinner time. 

"I love magic." i said looking at my clean room. I went to bed with a new found happiness. I was getting excited for my new life. 

The next day i woke up and headed downstairs, and walked through the living room to the kitchen. On the counter i saw a small piece of parchment paper. When i picked it up it fluttered out of my hand and began to speak the words written in blue ink on the page.

"I've gone to work, i will be home at 7. Go get your books for Hogwarts you start Monday. Your list of items are on the counter. -Your Father" it said, and then it fluttered down back on the counter. I noticed another piece of paper, i picked it up but it was silent and did not move. It looked much like the letter i had gotten from Hogwarts. it gave a full list of everything a first year would need, different types of robes, all the books i needed and a cauldron, ect.

Well i know what to get but where in the world am i supposed to get them?

The note from before began to speak again, as if on cue. "P.S. Go to The Leadenhall Market i have a friend waiting for you there." 

Hmm that's better i thought as i grabbed a sack of gold that was hidden in a kitchen drawer, and then the car keys. I left the house and went into the car, it started with a rumble. I turned the invisibility switch on and flew off to Leadenhall Market. 

Once i had gotten there I looked around for someone to help me. A tall, very British looking man walked up to me. He had very white skin, almost clammy looking, and blonde that was greased back. But the putrid thing was i couldn't tell whether his hair was unwashed or styled. As he walked towards me, his nervous blue eyes darted at his surroundings. He was almost shaking in his dark clothes, they gave the odd allusion that he was being engulfed by them. 

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked cautiously

I knew in any other circumstance I should not even consider giving my name to this very shady looking man. But I cleared my throat answered in a clear voice, trying not to let him hear the cautiousness in it. "Madelyn Santos, my father is Antonio Santos.'

"Ah yes, you're looking for Diagon Alley right?" he asked, moving closer to me. He gave off a rather foul odor as raised his arm and pointed his hand at me, to which i reluctantly shook it. 

"I work with your father in the... uuh" he paused looking up slightly, as if trying to remember the apparently easily forgettable fact of where he works. His eyes lit up as he once again looked at me. "The Ministry of Magic." 

I looked at him with a slightly disgusted look, he might be a nice man, but he definitely had some warning signs. "How about you lead me to where Diagon Alley is, i have some friends waiting for me to help me get my school supplies." i said 

"Well, i suppose that's fine" he said 

He beckoned me to follow as me walked down the line of store, until we reached on that looked like it was closed, you could not see inside and it looked rather worn down. but never the less we walked inside, the smell of beer, and body odor filled my nose as i looked around the darkly lit pub. No one really payed any attention as we walked through. we walked out the door to an alley, which got me a bit on edge, i clasped my hand firmly around my wand. he went to the end of the alley and tapped on different bricks. Suddenly they opened up and we walked through. i saw a brick road lined with many wizarding stores, families of witches and wizards going up and down the paths, with books and cauldrons in first years hands. 

"I think i got it from here, thanks" i said looking up to the mysterious man, whose name i still hadn't gotten. 

"Right." he said turning around and quickly walking away.

What an odd man i thought as i walked down the road, looking at each store, taking it all in. as i looked i saw a bookstore so i decided to go in. I will most likely find my books in a bookstore. As i walked in went up to the counter i looked up at the witch who was sitting there. 

"Pardon me, but would i by any chance find my Hogwarts textbooks here?" i asked politely with a smile plastered on my face. One thing i was excited about was learning new things at Hogwarts, specifically about the wonderful creatures that live in the wizarding world. I wanted to look and see if they have a good magical creature textbook, that could possibly make the move worth while. 

"Right this way deary" she said, getting up from her chair and leading me away to a different part of the store. She took me to a bookshelf with a little sign that read "HOGWARTS TEXTBOOKS". 

I thanked her and she went away. When i got what i needed i left to get my cauldron. I had one but it was very old and had chipped while apparating, so i needed a new one. Once i had gotten all my supplies, which i was carrying in my cauldron, i left the alley. I thought the muggles would find it odd that i was carrying it, so i rushed off to the car. 

The next couple of days were a blur as I prepared for Hogwarts. Until finally it was Monday morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyn meets the golden trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much just copying and pasting this from my old Wattpad lol. But Stuck With Me and Your My Mission are way better and I love them so much. Olive is like the forgotten middle child.

Beep, beep, beep!

I scowled at my alarm clock as it read 5:45. "Oh shut up" I said, rolling back on my side, snuggling into my covers yet again. Suddenly, my eyes popped open. "It's my first day at Hogwarts!" I said excitedly.

I had managed to get myself completely thrilled to go, once I had looked at our magical creature textbook. And I had done some research on Hogwarts through "Hogwarts: A History". 

"Apparently they have this hat that sorts you into different houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I said to my father excitedly as I ate a quick breakfast.

"Oh, that's nice" he said absent minded, but suddenly his eyes widened as he looked down at his watch. "We better get a move or you will miss your train!" He said, quickly getting up from his seat and grabbing his coat. 

I got up and ran upstairs to get my things. "Here we go!" I said as I left the house. 

"You will need to go to platform 9 ¾ , that's where you will find Hogwarts Express. You will need to go through 9 and 10. Alright off you go" he said opening up the car door. 

"You're not coming with me?" I asked disappointingly. 

"Oh no I've got work, I've become very important in the Ministry of Magic, i would like to keep it that way." He said. But oddly he rubbed his neck, with a sheepish look on his face. As if the Ministry would have his head if he dare come into work late. He leaned in for a quick hug. My father only ever gave me hugs on special occasions, and when I was very young. I think after my mother died he, became someone else. He changed from the hurt. I hugged him tight.

"Goodbye father!" I said as I got all of my things from the trunk.

"Goodbye Madelyn!" I could see a tear stream down him face. His eyes filled with hurt and fear. He had not once done this when I went to Castelobruxo. Even when it was my first year. "Be careful!" He called out, his voice shaking. 

"I will and I love you!" I called after him. 

This seemed to make him cry even more. "Oh I've done a terrible thing. What have i done?" He muttered, but I was too far to hear him.

I walked down the platforms, seeing 3 and 4, I continued until I saw 9 and 10. I looked around feeling lost. "Just go through nine and ten" I heard my father's words in my head. I looked at the brick wall in between them. Suddenly a blonde haired boy wooshed past me running straight for the wall. My eyes widened as he went straight through. Oooh I get it! I pulled my cart back, giving myself room to run. I looked nervously at my owl, Billie who hooted reassuringly. Making sure her cage was strapped tightly, I bolted forwards, as I got closer my heart pounded and beat faster and faster until... I was through! 

"Wow!" I exclaimed as went through, seeing platform 9 ¾ .

There were many students saying goodbye to their parents, owls hooted impatiently, mine joining in. When I had gotten on the train i looked to each compartment, peering in looking for an empty one. When I had reached one of the small rooms i saw a red haired girl sitting down alone, so i slid the door open slightly. 

"May i sit here?" i asked timidly

The girl looked at me and smiled, "sure, i'm saving it for three others, but there should be plenty of room." Once i had stored all of my things i pulled out a witch magazine from my satchel, and began to read. "Oh that one is brilliant, i like page 37, it's the horoscope page. It's scary how accurate they can be!" said the ginger girl. 

"Yeah, I've never looked at the horoscope, i guess now i should" i said with a slight laugh. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and you?" she asked.

"Madelyn Santos. What year are you?"

"Oh i'm a 3rd year this year"

"Oh, i'm a 4th year this year, i went to Castelobruxo." i said disappointingly.

"Oh my brother is in his 4th year, speaking of which." she said as she looked at the compartment door.

Three figures appeared, one who looked like Ginny, who i thought was probably her brother. And the two others had brown hair, one a boy and one a girl. They all had their robes on. 

"I saved a seat for all of you." said Ginny "this is Ron, my brother, Harry, and Hermione."she said gesturing at each of them as she mentioned them.

"I'm Madelyn Santos, it's nice to meet you all" i said with a smile, blood rushed to my cheek as i shook hands with them. I bet that he is Harry Potter i thought. As they sat down i was able to get a better look at them, Harry and Hermione sat next to Ginny across from me. But i buried my face deeper into my magazine when Ron sat down next to me. I began to feel quite hot, and blushed yet again. I didn't know him so i felt awkward, i'm not very good at the whole social interaction thing. 

"Did you say you went to Castelobruxo? Isn't that in Brazil?" Ginny asked, continuing our earlier conversation. 

I put down my magazine, and looked up at her, "yes, im brazilian" i said smiling at Ginny, she was very nice, so i tried to keep the conversation going. "Do you all live in London?" 

"No!" Ron said suddenly I turned towards Ron, who had turned bright red. 

"No, me and Ginny live in Devon." he continued looking a little panicked.

"I live in London" said Hermione 

"So do i" said Harry, but his voice had a twitch of annoyance in it. 

"Yeah i live there now. Its nice, a lot different from Brazil though" i said. Awkward silence filled the compartment. I quickly stuffed my head in my magazine, and Hermione began to chat with Harry and Ron about classes and such. They all must be fourth year. I thought, because their classes seemed to be similar to mine.When i had finished my magazine i set it down and looked at through the window seeing the bright blue sky, hardly any clouds. I continued to look at the window, feeling the warm sun on my face, I grew sleepy. I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. I feel asleep? I guess i didn't realize, i looked to see Ron looking back. 

"Are we here?" i asked sleepily 

"No, but we are coming up to Hogwarts, i thought you might want to see." said Ginny.

I looked out of the window to see a castle, unlike one i had ever seen.

"Its ginormous! That's Hogwarts?" i asked in amazement. I peered through the window at the castle, there were so many towers each with pointed roof. It reminded me of a witches hat. 

"Yes, you will get used to the size." said Harry

"I bet they have a decent library." i said mostly to myself

Hermione's eyes seemed brighter, "yes, it's brilliant, i could show you if you would like."

"Thanks. Hey, how is your magical creatures class, is the professor good?" i asked

"Yes, he is great, his classes are far more interesting than the rest of 'em. His name is Hagrid, he is a half Giant, but don't his size intimidate. He is really nice, cares about magical creatures too" said Harry

"Well that's good, the magical creatures teacher at Castelobruxo wasn't the best, she didn't really care about them, and her teaching was boring." i said turning towards Harry and smiling. 

"But-" said Ron just as suddenly as before, "But, not all the teachers... are... um... as good as Hagrid" he said, it seemed to have surprised himself by speaking, not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean?" i asked looking Ron in the eyes. This seemed to make him squirm. As i continued to look i saw, he wasn't all that bad looking. His floppy red hair, blue eyes where quite charming. He had a nice face. 

"Well" he said getting his bearings, his posture seemed to loosen up. " there is this one professor, Snape, who is really strict." The train stopped suddenly with a halt. 

"Looks like we are here" said Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeyn's first night at Hogwarts is more surprising than she once thought

We all got our luggage out, and started filling in a line to exit the train. Once we had all gotten out Ginny grabbed my hand to lead me to some carriages, and i noticed they had no horses to carry them. I waved to the others, as they headed off to a rather large and tall man greeting some first years. 

"Let's go grab one before they are all full." said Ginny, running towards the carriages.When we got on an empty one she looked at me, smiling. This made me squirm a bit, i looked at my shoes. "Sorry about Ron." she said laughing, "he gets that way when new girls come, you know fresh meat."

"Oh yeah, fresh meat." i said. Is that all i am to him. I thought, quickly i laughed at myself, i had only met him today, why wouldn't i be anything more. I'm just being silly. But still i couldn't lie to myself, Ron was very attractive looking, i wouldn't mind if he did like me. i blushed with embarrassment. "Is the man they went to Hagrid, the magical creature professor?" i asked, changing the subject and trying not to think of Ron.

"Yes he just started last year! He is great, a little inexperienced, but great." she said with a warm smile.

Just then Hermione entered the carriage and took the seat next to Ginny, followed by Harry and Ron. Harry sat by me and Ron across.

"Thanks for sticking with me." i said smiling at them. "I'm not sure how i would be if i didn't have friendly people helping me." 

"It's not a problem, we are happy to help." said Ginny. "So what house are you?"

"Oh yeah, i read about those, the houses i mean. we have something like that, i think Ilvermorny does something similar" i said casually, but they acted like i had told them that Hogwarts was the only school with walls. 

"So you don't have houses?" asked Ron, with a rather wide eyes expression. 

"Well we sort of do, but it's hard to explain" i said 

"Hmm, i can't imagine that, not having houses. It's what keeps me away from Malfoy." said Harry in a stern voice. 

"Malfoy?" i asked curiously 

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy, he is just about the nastiest boy you will ever meet. He picks on first years, and anyone smaller than him. Usually if they are not pureblood, like he is." said Hermione. She sounded more angry at the last sentence. 

"He sounds awful, what house is he in?" i asked.

"Slytherin, of course, where he and his henchmen are!" said Ron shaking is head, "where the nasty lot of 'em are." he looked at the window, "looks like we are here, it's about time, i'm starving" When we had gotten out i followed them towards two large oak doors. Hogwarts seemed even bigger from the inside.

"Over here to the Great Hall, this is where you will eat everyday." said Ginny

I walked quickly behind them, they were all much taller than me, so i had to trot quickly behind them. When we had reached the Great Hall my mouth dropped a little bit in wonder. There in front of me i saw a very large room, candles floated on their own in the air. The ceiling shown the starry night sky, and there were four rows of very long tables, all of which were set, but none had any food on them. Ginny and the others instinctively took a seat at one of the tables towards the front. I took a seat next to Ginny, and Ron sat down on my other side. Both Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on the other side of the table. Once we had all sat down i looked around at the students as they filed in, all seemed to know where they should go. Suddenly i heard a howl from the table beside us, i turned my head to look as the howling continued. My eyes met with a platinum blonde haired boy, he laughed with two meat-head looking boys at his sides. He raised his eyebrows at me, and gave a menacing smile. Beside him a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes looked at him. She seemed to be upset as she hissed something at him and got up and left the table with huff. I watched her with interest as she didn't leave, but walked to the Ravenclaw table. She sat next to a dirty blonde, short haired girl, they began to talk. He only glanced at her confused, and looked back at me, continuing.

"Ow, ow!!!" they screeched, my cheeks went red as i realized there howls were towards me. 

"Don't mind them, like i said, fresh meat. I give it a week and Malfoy will find another innocent person to bully" Ginny said signing.

"Oh, so that's Draco Malfoy?" i said now fully turned towards my table. 

"Yeah rotten, isn't he" said Ron in almost a growl . He seemed to be sulking a bit as he looked back at Draco, giving him a nasty glare and mumbled something about being a prat.

"Yeah, just a bit." i said to Ron with slight laugh.

The Hall got louder as more students filled in, i saw a witch with pointed hat glide in, followed by a the first years. She was carrying a stool and a rather old looking hat. She set them down and began to speak.

"When i call your name you will come up and sit to be sorted in your correct house." she said loudly and clearly. "Sarah Tomson" a small, nervous looking girl came up and sat on the stool. 

Suddenly as the hat was put on her head, it spoke. 

"Hmm lets see, ahh i know, a bit easy this one. Hufflepuff!" said the hat.

The table beside me shouted cheers and began to applause her as she say down with her fellow Hufflepuff.

Oh right the sorting hat! I thought 

"I wonder when they will sort you?" said Ron 

"Yeah, i wonder. Do you have many students who transfer from other schools?" is asked, getting a little worried. I hoped i wasn't supposed to get up there like a first year.

"Oh no, almost never! I can't even remember if we have since I've been here." said Hermione 

They all chatted happily amongst themselves when suddenly a old, tall man, with long hair and an equally long white beard, got up to the podium to speak.

"I have only two words to say to you, tuck in" he said, his voice deep and a smile on his face.

Suddenly the once empty dishes were full of delicious looking food.

"That's more like it!" Harry said. 

As they all ate it became quieter, it had been a long day and i had not eaten since breakfast. I took a bite of mashed potatoes and smiled at its pure deliciousness. Once we had all eaten assortment of mashed potatoes, meat pies, chicken wings, and green beans, dessert replaced where they had been. 

"Woah, I don't know if I can eat any more for the rest of my life." I said pushing my half eaten pudding aside. 

"Now that we have all eaten, may i have your attention, while i give you all.." 

I began to think again of when i would be sorted, surely i would. Should i go up to a professor after i eat? Or let them come to me? Oh why couldn't i just stay at Castelobruxo?! As my thoughts ended i once again heard Dumbledore's low voice as he continued to speak.

"I regret to inform you that the inter house quidditch will not take place this year." 

"No quidditch?" said Harry looking at two redhead boys sitting two person's from him who had the same look of disbelief plastered on their faces.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and will continue throughout the school year, but i'm sure you will all enjoy it. Have great pleasure in announcing that this year, in october we will play host to two other wizarding schools for the Triwizard Tournament. For those who don't know, it brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student will be selected to compete in said contest. The contest has not been held in over a century. Some of you know not what this tournament involves. It was developed some 700 years ago that involves the three largest european schools in a friendly competition. Hogwarts, Bobation, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school and each of them would compete in each of the tasks. Once every five years the schools took turns to host the competition. And it it my pleasure to announce that this year it is Hogwarts who will host, as stated before. It was a way of keeping ties to each school, that was until the death tole got higher and higher, and the tournament was discontinued.

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But she was the only one who seemed to feel a bit on edge, for most of the Hall was filled with excited whispers to one another. I was curious, but i had to admit, it sounded a bit dangerous. 

"Many have tried unsuccessfully to try to reinstate the games. But the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry of Magical Sports, have decided that now is the time. We have worked hard over the summer to make sure the games keep all the champions alive. Our guests will arrive in october and on halloween, an impartial judge will choose the champion. Glory for their school, and 1,000 gallions will be rewarded to the winner of the Tournament. 

"Wicked. I'm going for it" whispered a redheaded boy, sitting about two seats away from Ginny. His face was lit with enthusiasm.

"I know you all are very excited to bring the cup to Hogwarts, but the Ministry of Magic and i, found it wise to put an age limit on the competition. Only students who are seventeen years or older may enter the tournament. I know some of you will be disappointed to hear this but it is for your safety."he cleared his throat trying to recapture the attention on the students. For now that hal was filled with angry teenagers screeching things like 'That's rubbish!'. "There will also be the Yule Ball in December."

"Another announcement this year we have a new 4th year student, all the way from Castelobruxo" he continued, he gestured towards me. I sunk down in my seat, my cheeks began to get hot and red. Almost every student had turned around or looked towards me. 

"Madelyn Santos. You can come see me in my office to be sorted. Best go ahead to your dormitories, classes begin right after breakfast! " he said walking off the podium towards me. He began to walk towards the door, I got up quickly and followed him. I got more and more nervous as I blindly followed him throughout the Halls of Hogwarts. Once we had reached his office he turned towards me and smiled warmly.

"Alright" he said picking up the sorting hat "let's get you sorted." Before I had time to wonder how the hat had gotten from the Great Hall to his office, it was on my head. 

"Another one? Well alright, let's see here. You have got courage, bravery, good mind, Gryffindor!" Said the hat.

I let out a sign of relief "thank you!" 

Dumbledore took the hat off and set it on a shelf. "I would stick with Hermione by the way, she is a bright young girl with a good head on her shoulders. Alright best get to the gryffindor tower and head to bed, you have classes tomorrow."

"Right, where might that be?" i asked embarrassed, though i don't know why, this was my first day at Hogwarts. 

"Oh right, well-" said Dumbledore, but he was interrupted by...

"Um, professor, i could show her." said the voice from behind. We turned around to see Ron, with a nervous look on his face he stood by the doorway.

"A friend of yours, Mrs. Santos?" asked professor Dumbledore obviously skeptical of the Weasley boy wanting to escort a young girl to her dormitory.

"Yes, thanks Ron" i smiled at him, i was trying my hardest not to blush from embarrassment, but it felt like i wasn't doing a good job.

"Um- ugh... yeah, no problem." he said

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, you will escort Mrs. Santos to the Gryffindor common room and show her to the foot of the girl's tower. You will not go up one stair. Do i make myself perfectly clear Ronald?" said Dumbledore, his tone a little less warm than it had been before. 

"Oh, we are just friends!" said Ron blushing hard now.

"Do i make myself perfectly clear?" repeated Dumbledore.

"Yes professor." Ron looking anywhere but at me, i looked at the ground, shuffling my feet a little. This was one of the most awkward conversations i've had. 

I mean me and Ron just met and now it was already going to be weird between us. I thought as me and Ron left the Professor's office. I could tell Ron was still not looking at me, and his cheeks were very red. I need to say something to keep it light! To make it not weird! 

"So what do you think about this Triwizard Tournament stuff?" i asked casually, trying to make it seem like what happened in dumbledore's office never happened. 

"Um, well i think its kinda cool, competing against other schools, you have to be really brave to enter too." he said loosening up, he looked at me which made my heart skip. No no no you, maddy will not fall for a boy you just met today! You're pathetic, such a stereotypical girl. 

"Are you going to enter then?" i said, but as the words left my mouth i looked down at the ground my face feeling the familiar hotness. I think i just called him brave, would he take it as me flirting with him?

"Well the age limit, so probably not. I recon Fred and George will." he shrugged, completely oblivious. My face felt hot as i thought about how stupid my question was. He wasn't 17 and i knew that. "Oh you got to be careful here, the stairs change." he said as we began to climb a flight if stairs. Suddenly it began to move.

"Woah!" i said, losing my balance, i stepped back, but my foot didn't catch the other stair. I wobbled backwards, feeling myself fall i waved my hands hoping to grab something. Suddenly i felt a hand grab mine and then my waist, pulling me safely back on the stair. I looked up at Ron, then down at his hands on my waist. His eyes widened and he quickly let go. Determined to not let it get uncomfortable i quickly spoke.

"Thank you!" i smiled slightly.

"You're welcome!" his eyes darted from me to his shoes, and then to the wall. "Oh! this is the right way" he started up the stairs to a large painting of a large lady. 

"What are you two doing out! The rest of the Gryffindors came her ages ago." said the painting

"It hasn't been ages, maybe like 20 minutes which is hardly ages. Now let us through" said Ron, obviously annoyed. He began to tap his foot, looking impatiently at the painting. 

"Oh calm down Weasley! Besides, i can't let you get by without a password." she said looking just as impatient, she began to tap her foot as well.

"Oh, right, sorry. Banderdash." he said, looking a half embarrassed and half apologetic. The painting opened and we walked through. There was a small room, the fireplace seemed to be dying down, some chairs and couches around it. There was a table for chess and some of the walls were lined with bookshelves. Ron led me to one of doorways with a winding staircase. 

"Goodnight" he said

"Thanks, and goodnight" i said. I walked up the stairs to a room full of red beds, i spotted Ginny and walked over. "Which one is my bed" i asked. (I know Ginny isn't in her year but like i said originally wrote it for ME)

"Right here, its next to mine. I saved it for you, and you should be glad i did. All of the good ones are gone" said said pointing to the bed.

"Thanks" i said walking towards the bed, and plopping down on in, exhausted. When i got in my Pjs and snuggled into bed, lying down with just my thoughts i started seeing Ron. nope! I quickly tried to think of my classes tomorrow, but his red hair, dashing blue eyes, and crooked smile filled my mind. 

"Oh, i almost forgot to ask," said Ginny, oh good, i can stop thinking of Ron! I thought, "Did you find the tower okay? I know this is your first time, come to think of it you probably didn't know the password." 

"Ron came up to Professor Dumbledore's office to show me the tower." i said quickly, trying to change the subject i opened my mouth to talk about frequency of the password changes when Ginny spoke.

"Ron?" she looked at my with a surprised smile.

"Yeah, but it's like you said, 'fresh meat' i'm just the new girl, it's really nothing" i was trying my hardest to suppress a smile on my face.

"True, but he is putting in a bit more effort than usual. But give it a month or two before we really see if he fancies you" she giggled. 

"Okay i'm going to sleep, night Ginny." i rolled over so my back was facing her, i let a smile spread across my face. I let my mind wander over the events of the night. When Ron caught me, he really only needed to grab my arms, but he grabbed my waist. But it did look involuntary, and he looked embarrassed. I continued to fight with myself until i drifted into a deep sleep.

The following morning I got ready for the day and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw Ginny and sat down next to her, grabbing a bit of cereal. Hermione joined us shortly after, followed by Harry and Ron. They all say down like they did the night before, I scooted closer to Ginny to let Ron sit. I could feel his gaze on my face for a second as i reached out to grab the orange juice pitcher that was in from of him. 

"So what kinds of classes did you take has Castelobruxo?" asked Hermione, she looked at me with a wide eyed expression. 

"We had pretty much the same things as Hogwarts, nothing too interesting i'm afraid." i said right before taking big gulp of orange juice. "Speaking of classes what do we have first?" i asked Hermione, 

"Our first class is Transfiguration with professor Mcgonagall. Lets go and get our books" said Hermione getting up from her spot and leaving the hall. I quickly followed, we went to the stairs and through the painting, once we had gotten to our room i opened up my large oak chest. It held all my school supplies as well as my robes and regular clothes i pulled out parchment, my quill and ink, as well as A Guide to Transfiguration. When i got up i noticed one of my bed posts was scratched, i stood up and walked closer to the bed. There crudely carved into the dark wood was "Samantha" my heart dropped. That was her handwriting clear as day on my bedpost.

"That is my mother's name" i thought to myself, "but father said she never went to Hogwarts, it must be another Samantha... but that definitely is her handwriting " i shook my head. The rest of my day i couldn't stop thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have only two words to say to you, tuck in" he said, his voice deep and a smile on his face.

Suddenly the once empty dishes were full of delicious looking food.

"That's more like it!" Harry said. 

As they all ate it became quieter, it had been a long day and i had not eaten since breakfast. I took a bite of mashed potatoes and smiled at its pure deliciousness. Once we had all eaten assortment of mashed potatoes, meat pies, chicken wings, and green beans, dessert replaced where they had been. 

"Woah, I don't know if I can eat any more for the rest of my life." I said pushing my half eaten pudding aside. 

"Now that we have all eaten, may i have your attention, while i give you all.." 

I began to think again of when i would be sorted, surely i would. Should i go up to a professor after i eat? Or let them come to me? Oh why couldn't i just stay at Castelobruxo?! As my thoughts ended i once again heard Dumbledore's low voice as he continued to speak.

"I regret to inform you that the inter house quidditch will not take place this year." 

"No quidditch?" said Harry looking at two redhead boys sitting two person's from him who had the same look of disbelief plastered on their faces.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and will continue throughout the school year, but i'm sure you will all enjoy it. Have great pleasure in announcing that this year, in october we will play host to two other wizarding schools for the Triwizard Tournament. For those who don't know, it brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student will be selected to compete in said contest. The contest has not been held in over a century. Some of you know not what this tournament involves. It was developed some 700 years ago that involves the three largest european schools in a friendly competition. Hogwarts, Bobation, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school and each of them would compete in each of the tasks. Once every five years the schools took turns to host the competition. And it it my pleasure to announce that this year it is Hogwarts who will host, as stated before. It was a way of keeping ties to each school, that was until the death tole got higher and higher, and the tournament was discontinued.

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But she was the only one who seemed to feel a bit on edge, for most of the Hall was filled with excited whispers to one another. I was curious, but i had to admit, it sounded a bit dangerous. 

"Many have tried unsuccessfully to try to reinstate the games. But the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry of Magical Sports, have decided that now is the time. We have worked hard over the summer to make sure the games keep all the champions alive. Our guests will arrive in october and on halloween, an impartial judge will choose the champion. Glory for their school, and 1,000 gallions will be rewarded to the winner of the Tournament. 

"Wicked. I'm going for it" whispered a redheaded boy, sitting about two seats away from Ginny. His face was lit with enthusiasm.

"I know you all are very excited to bring the cup to Hogwarts, but the Ministry of Magic and i, found it wise to put an age limit on the competition. Only students who are seventeen years or older may enter the tournament. I know some of you will be disappointed to hear this but it is for your safety."he cleared his throat trying to recapture the attention on the students. For now that hal was filled with angry teenagers screeching things like 'That's rubbish!'. "There will also be the Yule Ball in December."

"Another announcement this year we have a new 4th year student, all the way from Castelobruxo" he continued, he gestured towards me. I sunk down in my seat, my cheeks began to get hot and red. Almost every student had turned around or looked towards me. 

"Madelyn Santos. You can come see me in my office to be sorted. Best go ahead to your dormitories, classes begin right after breakfast! " he said walking off the podium towards me. He began to walk towards the door, I got up quickly and followed him. I got more and more nervous as I blindly followed him throughout the Halls of Hogwarts. Once we had reached his office he turned towards me and smiled warmly.

"Alright" he said picking up the sorting hat "let's get you sorted." Before I had time to wonder how the hat had gotten from the Great Hall to his office, it was on my head. 

"Another one? Well alright, let's see here. You have got courage, bravery, good mind, Gryffindor!" Said the hat.

I let out a sign of relief "thank you!" 

Dumbledore took the hat off and set it on a shelf. "I would stick with Hermione by the way, she is a bright young girl with a good head on her shoulders. Alright best get to the gryffindor tower and head to bed, you have classes tomorrow."

"Right, where might that be?" i asked embarrassed, though i don't know why, this was my first day at Hogwarts. 

"Oh right, well-" said Dumbledore, but he was interrupted by...

"Um, professor, i could show her." said the voice from behind. We turned around to see Ron, with a nervous look on his face he stood by the doorway.

"A friend of yours, Mrs. Santos?" asked professor Dumbledore obviously skeptical of the Weasley boy wanting to escort a young girl to her dormitory.

"Yes, thanks Ron" i smiled at him, i was trying my hardest not to blush from embarrassment, but it felt like i wasn't doing a good job.

"Um- ugh... yeah, no problem." he said

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, you will escort Mrs. Santos to the Gryffindor common room and show her to the foot of the girl's tower. You will not go up one stair. Do i make myself perfectly clear Ronald?" said Dumbledore, his tone a little less warm than it had been before. 

"Oh, we are just friends!" said Ron blushing hard now.

"Do i make myself perfectly clear?" repeated Dumbledore.

"Yes professor." Ron looking anywhere but at me, i looked at the ground, shuffling my feet a little. This was one of the most awkward conversations i've had. 

I mean me and Ron just met and now it was already going to be weird between us. I thought as me and Ron left the Professor's office. I could tell Ron was still not looking at me, and his cheeks were very red. I need to say something to keep it light! To make it not weird! 

"So what do you think about this Triwizard Tournament stuff?" i asked casually, trying to make it seem like what happened in dumbledore's office never happened. 

"Um, well i think its kinda cool, competing against other schools, you have to be really brave to enter too." he said loosening up, he looked at me which made my heart skip. No no no you, maddy will not fall for a boy you just met today! You're pathetic, such a stereotypical girl. 

"Are you going to enter then?" i said, but as the words left my mouth i looked down at the ground my face feeling the familiar hotness. I think i just called him brave, would he take it as me flirting with him?

"Well the age limit, so probably not. I recon Fred and George will." he shrugged, completely oblivious. My face felt hot as i thought about how stupid my question was. He wasn't 17 and i knew that. "Oh you got to be careful here, the stairs change." he said as we began to climb a flight if stairs. Suddenly it began to move.

"Woah!" i said, losing my balance, i stepped back, but my foot didn't catch the other stair. I wobbled backwards, feeling myself fall i waved my hands hoping to grab something. Suddenly i felt a hand grab mine and then my waist, pulling me safely back on the stair. I looked up at Ron, then down at his hands on my waist. His eyes widened and he quickly let go. Determined to not let it get uncomfortable i quickly spoke.

"Thank you!" i smiled slightly.

"You're welcome!" his eyes darted from me to his shoes, and then to the wall. "Oh! this is the right way" he started up the stairs to a large painting of a large lady. 

"What are you two doing out! The rest of the Gryffindors came her ages ago." said the painting

"It hasn't been ages, maybe like 20 minutes which is hardly ages. Now let us through" said Ron, obviously annoyed. He began to tap his foot, looking impatiently at the painting. 

"Oh calm down Weasley! Besides, i can't let you get by without a password." she said looking just as impatient, she began to tap her foot as well.

"Oh, right, sorry. Banderdash." he said, looking a half embarrassed and half apologetic. The painting opened and we walked through. There was a small room, the fireplace seemed to be dying down, some chairs and couches around it. There was a table for chess and some of the walls were lined with bookshelves. Ron led me to one of doorways with a winding staircase. 

"Goodnight" he said

"Thanks, and goodnight" i said. I walked up the stairs to a room full of red beds, i spotted Ginny and walked over. "Which one is my bed" i asked. (I know Ginny isn't in her year but like i said originally wrote it for ME)

"Right here, its next to mine. I saved it for you, and you should be glad i did. All of the good ones are gone" said said pointing to the bed.

"Thanks" i said walking towards the bed, and plopping down on in, exhausted. When i got in my Pjs and snuggled into bed, lying down with just my thoughts i started seeing Ron. nope! I quickly tried to think of my classes tomorrow, but his red hair, dashing blue eyes, and crooked smile filled my mind. 

"Oh, i almost forgot to ask," said Ginny, oh good, i can stop thinking of Ron! I thought, "Did you find the tower okay? I know this is your first time, come to think of it you probably didn't know the password." 

"Ron came up to Professor Dumbledore's office to show me the tower." i said quickly, trying to change the subject i opened my mouth to talk about frequency of the password changes when Ginny spoke.

"Ron?" she looked at my with a surprised smile.

"Yeah, but it's like you said, 'fresh meat' i'm just the new girl, it's really nothing" i was trying my hardest to suppress a smile on my face.

"True, but he is putting in a bit more effort than usual. But give it a month or two before we really see if he fancies you" she giggled. 

"Okay i'm going to sleep, night Ginny." i rolled over so my back was facing her, i let a smile spread across my face. I let my mind wander over the events of the night. When Ron caught me, he really only needed to grab my arms, but he grabbed my waist. But it did look involuntary, and he looked embarrassed. I continued to fight with myself until i drifted into a deep sleep.

The following morning I got ready for the day and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw Ginny and sat down next to her, grabbing a bit of cereal. Hermione joined us shortly after, followed by Harry and Ron. They all say down like they did the night before, I scooted closer to Ginny to let Ron sit. I could feel his gaze on my face for a second as i reached out to grab the orange juice pitcher that was in from of him. 

"So what kinds of classes did you take has Castelobruxo?" asked Hermione, she looked at me with a wide eyed expression. 

"We had pretty much the same things as Hogwarts, nothing too interesting i'm afraid." i said right before taking big gulp of orange juice. "Speaking of classes what do we have first?" i asked Hermione, 

"Our first class is Transfiguration with professor Mcgonagall. Lets go and get our books" said Hermione getting up from her spot and leaving the hall. I quickly followed, we went to the stairs and through the painting, once we had gotten to our room i opened up my large oak chest. It held all my school supplies as well as my robes and regular clothes i pulled out parchment, my quill and ink, as well as A Guide to Transfiguration. When i got up i noticed one of my bed posts was scratched, i stood up and walked closer to the bed. There crudely carved into the dark wood was "Samantha" my heart dropped. That was her handwriting clear as day on my bedpost.

"That is my mother's name" i thought to myself, "but father said she never went to Hogwarts, it must be another Samantha... but that definitely is her handwriting " i shook my head. The rest of my day i couldn't stop thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

I was absent minded at breakfast as i thought only of Samantha carved in my bed. "You alright, Madelyn?" asked Ginny, i looked at her.

"Yes i'm fine" i lied, she looked as if she didn't believe me, but didn't pry. I was going to tell her, but not right now. At lunch i would talk to her alone. We finished our breakfast in silence and i headed with Ron, Harry, and Hermione to our first class. Transfiguration. I knew i would have to forget about the name until i could talk to Ginny if i was to pay attention in classes.

"Good morning students i am professor Mcgonagall for those who don't know me, welcome to you first class of your fourth year. Now, let's not spend all our time doddling, let's get started. Please turn to your "Guide to Transfiguration" page 6. Someone please tell me what it says." said the professor. As we all turned she produced three jars, one was glass and i could see black beetles squirming throughout it. 

"It says Reviewing Transforming Small Objects." said Hermione. 

Professor Mcgonagall looked as if she knew that was going to happen. "Very good Mrs. Granger, that's 5 points to Gryffindor." the Slytherins in the room groaned, they too knew of Hermione's annoying attribute of always answering questions. 

"Now i will show you how to do the first spell, then i will give you one beetle and you will do the same. If you lose your beetle because it ran away you may ask for another, but if you kill your beetle, you will not get another." she said in annoyed tone. 

"That's the first year she had done that" said Hermione "she must have gotten tired of losing so many beetles in one class"

Professor took her wand from her desk and pointed it at a unsuspecting beetle. "Beetle buttons" she said. And poof the beetle was turned into a small coin sized button. "That is how to do it properly, please do the same." she then pointed her wand back to the jar of beetles, "wingardium leviosa." the beetles flew out of the jar and to the students. One for each plopped down on their desks. I looked slightly disgusted. 

"I'm just glad its not spiders." mumbled Ron, who was sitting beside me, he had used an assortment of books to trap the beetle in, giving him a clear shot. 

"Immobulus" i said, pointing my wand to the beetle, it froze in its spot. "Beetle buttons" i said in a clear voice. The beetle rattled a little, i could see the legs disappear, but the rest of it stayed the same. I looked annoyed at it, "beetle buttons" i said more clearly this time.

"Here, you're saying it right, but your wand movement is off." said Ron, i looked down at his beetle, it had in fact turned into a small, black button. 

"Well, how am i supposed to do it?" i asked, before i could process, Ron had grabbed my hand and waved it, my wand made a sort of curve

"It's like that, not really a line more like a 'n'" he smiled at me, "you try."

I could feel my face go scarlet, i looked down quickly as a uncontrollable smile spread across my face. I looked back at my still frozen beetle, "beetle buttons" i said as i curved my wand. The beetle turned a darker shade before he turned into a button. 

"Brilliant" he said with a smile.

"Well i had a bit of help" i said. Once the rest of the students had successfully turned their beetles to buttons professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"Now, point back to your beetle" she said doing the same "and say negate, this is a undoing spell, it will undo the last spell that was cast. You can use this on any spell that you cast." the professor taught us two more spells before the bell rang. I got up out of my seat walking out of the classroom i grabbed my class schedule. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the room, and walked toward me. 

"We've got Divination next." Said Hermione rolling her eyes, "just be prepared, she is a looney. And don't believe her when she says you have great misfortune coming, she likes to be dramatic." 

"Oh, okay thanks" i said laughing a little. I walked with them down the halls, up a winding stone staircase, and into the classroom. The room was filled with chairs and tables with an assortment of colorful tablecloths. 

"Sit down please sit down" said a voice, i turned to see a frizzy haired women with rather large, round glasses that made her bug eyes look four times their size. She was draped with about three thin shawls one blue, one purple and one green. "Find a partner and sit down, today we will be talking about dreams, and how they can sometimes warn you of the future." she said in a dramatic voice. Harry and Hermione paired up and sat down at a table. 

I looked up at Ron, with a shrug and a half smile i said "want to be my partner?"

"Yes" he answered quickly and a bit loud. He blushed a bit "yeah sure" this time he sounded more calm.

"Welcome students to your first Divination class of your fourth year, i'm Professor Trelawney. for those who do not know. Now today you haven't slept of course but tonight you will, sometimes you don't remember what you dream, or you are a weak dreamer. But i will give you these to sleep with" she held up a hand full of necklaces, they had black leather string and a small half moon at the end. "These are dream enhancers, they will make your dreams more vivid, and real, you can control them if you focus and practice! The best dreams to see the future in are the ones of your deepest desires. Each night you will wear them before you go to sleep and take it off when you wake up." her face changed to a sort of worried frown she looked serious and she spoke in a low voice "i must warn you, do not leave these on during the day, they can and will alter your sense of reality if you wear them while awake. They have even been known to cast the wearer into a eternal dream-state." most of the students cast nervous looks around at each other.

"I don't know how it was at Castelobruxo, but here we are pretty much in mortal danger all the time." said Ron, looking nervous as Trelawney began passing the necklaces around.

"I think i'll only be in danger if i'm stupid, and keep it on." i said with a laugh. I picked up the necklace and examined it. The silver moon sliver sparked, it gave off a soft hum, my eyes dropped and i began to sway, not being able to keep upright. Soon i could see nothing but darkness, but i felt my head hit something. 

My eyes opened quickly, i saw the professor's giant eyes staring at me. I was still a bit tired, my eyes darted sleepily around me, until i looked up and saw Ron's face closed to mine. I shot up, realizing i had put my head on Ron's shoulder when i had passed out.

"Good, you're awake, now class as you can see this charmed necklace is very powerful. That is why i will give you these bags" she held up a small brown leather bag with a tan leather string tying it shut. "You will keep your necklaces in here until you are about to go to sleep. I will give you..." she continued to talk but i wasn't paying attention. My face was red, and it felt very hot.

"I can't believe i put my head on his shoulder, how extraordinarily embarrassing!" i thought. I looked around the room, trying my hardest not to look at Ron, i saw a few other students had confused looks on their faces, it looked like they too had just woken up. 

"...oh well, class dismissed" she said, i shook my head, getting out of my train of thought. I quickly got my books, put my necklace in its pouch, and walked quickly out of the room. 

"Wait!" Hermione said from behind me, "We have Potions next, are you going to walk on you own?" 

I glanced at the three, Ron, met my look and immediately looked down at his shoes. "I think i can find it on my own, thanks" i smiled weakly and walked quickly down the stairs. I gave a quick look back at them and then forwards. All of the sudden there was a girl right in front of me, i walked straight into her before my feet and my mind could communicate. "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry" i said as i stepped back from her, she had dropped a few and started picking them up, i bent down to help her. 

"Thank you" she said softly she was most definitely Scottish, her accent was very thick. i looked up at here once we had picked up all the books up, i noticed how incredibly short she was, about 4'11 from the look of it. She had short chestnut brown hair and almost golden eyes. I looked at her robes, she was a Ravenclaw, and not wearing any shoes. "I'm Willow Jones, and your. Madelyn Santos, right?" 

"Yeah, nice to meet you" i stuck out my hand, she shook it. "Well sorry i knocked your books over. I've got to get to class."

"What do you have? I have History of magic." 

"Potions, i heard Snape was awful." i said with a frown.

"Only if you ask and answer too many questions. Always do what he asks without question, sometimes he asks trick questions, but usually only if you're not paying attention. Always, pay attention, read instructions 3xs, and do exactly what it says. Be respectful, even if he gets on your nerves. Don't talk to anybody, even if you are just asking a question, also don't ask stupid questions, think before you ask. Never be late handing in homework, and always do above and beyond expectations. Pretty much just don't give him a reason to get you in trouble." she inhaled for she hadn't paused to take a breath. "And that, my acquaintance is how you survive Severus Snape." all of her words were spoken quickly, and once she finished she left, making almost no noise with her bare feet. She stopped and turned around "potions is that way" she pointed left, "never, ever be late." she turned around and skipped out. 

I stood there kind of surprised, but mostly trying to process and remember all she had told me. I waked quickly down the hall, i started to feel lost, when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Ginny, she smiled "lost?" 

I had my map, but i could use the company "yeah a little, i'm looking for potions. i know the general direction but." 

"Right this way, it is not that far from here." we walked in silence for a bit till she began to talk again "i'm surprised Ron isn't showing you." she smirked.

"Well something somewhat embarrassing happened in Divination. i told her about the necklaces and how i had fallen asleep. 

"Oh well he will probably forget about it by lunch, so don't worry." she stopped at the doorway. "Here you are and right on time. Good luck." she walked away. 

i looked around the room as i entered, looking for an empty spot. I saw Ron looking around as well, our eyes met. I looked down, then back up he waved and smiled, motioning to an empty seat next to him. To avoid being rude, i walked over to him and sat down, but avoided eye contact. I felt bad that i haven't apologized for sleeping on him. "Hey Ron," i said turning towards him, "about what happened in divination..." 

He cut me off, "don't worry about it, those necklaces are bloody mental!" i laughed and he joined in. but he stopped suddenly at a chill entered the room, along with a dark robbed, black haired, pale man, with a cold expression on his face walked into the room. The room came to a hush, as he stopped in the front of the room. 

"Open your potions books to page 10. We will be beginning with a rather difficult potion so that I may weed out the competent," he looked at Draco Malfoy his lip curled into what looked like a small, small, tiny, smile. "and the incompetent" he frowned turning from Draco to a girl who was laying her head on Draco's shoulder, their hands were clasped together. She glared back at Snape. He turned from her, and she pointed her middle finger at him as she stuck out her tongue. A few students laughed causing Professor Snape to snap his head back at them. The girls smile faded as she knew Snape had seen her hand up. "Miss Grint detention tonight at 3:30 and on the first day tsk, tsk." Snape seemed more amused than disappointed. Lifting her head from Draco's shoulder and unclasping her hand she slouched lower in her seat. 

"Now then class, let us begin. Can anyone tell me what a polyjuice potion is?" He said in his bored voice. I was relieved we were talking about this particular potion, that was the last thing we had done before school let out for the summer back at Castelobruxo. I raised my hand, but only after Hermione's hand shot up early. Snape seemed to have ignored her. I tried to remember all that Willow had told me about him as he said "ah, Santos" 

"if brewed properly, polyjuice potion can alter the form of a another. But it's only temporary, and can have ghastly side effects if you do not brew it to perfection" I said nervously my mind hoping I had answered correct I added "sir" from good measures. 

"That is correct." He said plainly, he turned back to Evelyn, "and those 'ghastly side effects'" are oozing boles. The room made a sort of groan. "So I suggest you follow the instructions very closely. Please get your cauldrons and get started." he picked up his wand and raised a jars of green liquid. "These are Lacewing flies, which have been stewed for 21 days. begin"

As he watched the class looking over every student, and sending chills down each one's back. I looked at my book closely reading each word. 

Place 1.5 oz of Lacewing Flies in a cauldron along with shredded boomslang skin. 

I got up and walked over to the ingredient shelf, Ron was already there "here i assume you need boomslang." he said handing me a small glass bottle with a cork and a brown, sand like substance. 

"Yes, thank you." i said grabbing the bottle from him, i walked back over and dumped the bottle into the mixture. I looked back at the book

Stir the mixture clockwise 3 times then counterclockwise 1 time.

Cut 3 leeches into 3 pieces and place them in the mixture. And stir clockwise 2 times. 

Once i had done that a dark purple fog lifted from the cauldron. I looked around at everyone else had a sort of pink fog, but to my relief I saw Hermione's cauldron and the same purple fog lifted from her's. I smiled to myself, but it faded as professor Snape came around the room over towards me and Ron. i braced myself for the worst, he would probably find something wrong with it. 

"Average job, Miss Santos. You would do well following after her Weasley." i let out a sigh of relief, and shot an apologetic look at Ron, who only smiled.

"Thank you, sir." i said. I continued putting things in my mixture, reading and rereading each step twice, keeping my head down and always made sure to answer respectfully. By the end of the class i had successfully brewed my polyjuice potion.

I gave my small glass bottle filled with the potion to Snape, who nodded at it. I thanked him for his class, which i legitimately enjoyed, potions always had been my favorite class at Castelobruxo. I went back to my desk and grabbed my potions book, as i left the class i heard Snape hammer two students on how poorly they had done. I thanked Willow in my head for giving me the tips that she did as i walked down the hall with Ron.

"I'm going to walk with Ginny, if that's alright with you." i said to Ron as Ginny walked down the hall. He looked a little disappointed but nodded. 

"Im going to catch up with Harry, i will see you at lunch!" he said as he waved goodbye. 

I ran the opposite direction to Ginny, i had been itching all day to tell her about the name. "Ginny, can i talk to you, alone?" i said taking her arm, she saw the seriousness in my eyes and followed me away from the many students rushing to get to lunch. Once the halls were empty i stopped. "Earlier you asked me if i was okay, at breakfast. Well i'm not." i looked her in the eyes.

"Well what is wrong?" she looked eager.

"The other night, i saw my mother's name carved on my bedpost." She looked at my curiously. I frowned, and continued "my mother died when i born, and she never attended Hogwarts. my father says she was Brazilian, like him. he said they met at Castelobruxo." i bit my lip and looked at Ginny, with an anxious worried look on my face. 

She seemed to be trying to process everything, she finally spoke "what exactly did, it say, on you bedpost?" she asked.

"Samantha" i said, "I know it's not much, but it's in my mother's handwriting!" I said. 

"Well why don't we look in the library, they have yearbooks there. We will be able to see if she went to Hogwarts." She grabbed my hand, "come on, we can go right now". 

Once we got to the library she lead me to a shelf with many large books, all seemed to be the same size. "These are the yearbooks, what year was your mother's first year at Hogwarts?" She said looked at the books on the shelf. 

I thought for a moment, "I would have been 1974." I said, not completely confident in my math. Ginny plucked out a book from the shelf and opened it, finding the first year page. Her eyes scanned the pages, she stopped and looked up at me.

"What was her full name?" She asked, biting her lip, she looked concerned. 

"Samantha Olive" i said, i looked at the page hoping not to find her name, but Ginny pointed to a picture of a dark haired girl, she was really pretty she smiled up at me brightly. Her picture moved a bit. Under it was two words "SAMANTHA OLIVE" my heart sank. "But, my father said she went to Castelobruxo with him!" i said tears filled my eyes as i continued to look at the picture, i grabbed another book off the shelf that read 1980 and flipped through the pages until i saw "SAMANTHA OLIVE" in the seventh year section. She looked much older and even more beautiful in this picture. She was laughing, she looked so happy. picture was in a loop, of her smiling, and them looking away and laughing. A tear dropped down on the page of the book. I missed her, so much. A women i had never met before, i missed so deeply, a lump started in my throat as i continued to look at the picture. I wanted more than anything to just talk to her, hug her, kiss her, i wanted her to read me a book like i was a child, teach me some spells, and tricks, teach me how to fly a broom for quidditch. 

"Lets sit you down." said Ginny, we sat at a short wooden table, she began to rub my back until the tears stopped. "You should ask Dumbledore, he will know what to do"


End file.
